


【凌贵凌无差】梦幻の如くなり

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 我又来贡献我对铠武的爱了……这次是一个试图临摹某种装逼文风的（伪）战国AU——其实还是（稍稍有点改动的）原作向。——我就不明白为什么这篇在lof也能被屏！
Relationships: Kureshima Takatora/Sengoku Ryouma





	【凌贵凌无差】梦幻の如くなり

（上） 

御神木下埋着尸体。

第一眼见到它，凌马便如此感觉。

当然，也可能是因为他自己当时命悬一线，大半座泽芽山城在他背后燃烧。他作为城主战极家最后的幸存者，城破之后不肯跟着其他人切腹，而是溜出了本丸，向着东北角的八幡神社仓皇逃跑，最后爬也似的穿过朱漆斑驳的鸟居，弯着腰嘶哑喘气。

城池在哀哭。有凄厉的风刮过，就让满身的血与汗凉得刺骨。那感觉，全不似由人间到神境，倒像是……下了幽冥。

细长的参道就是比良坂，两旁零星几盏引路的魂灯。而在视线尽头，屹立着那一棵神木。

应该是香楠木吧？浓郁至此的血气和硝烟，也没能盖住那种特殊的香味。树干极为高挑，不知已生长了多少年月，好像只是因为几圈注连绳紧紧箍在身上，才没能直入云霄。在这烟气浮动的黄昏时刻，顶端的枝叶却还能够到最后一丝残阳，染上了金晖，便显得圣洁而华丽；投下来的影子，却又昏黑得像是地狱的入口。简直跟真正的神明一样，兼有美善与忿怒的姿形，令人敬仰又畏惧。凌马记得战极家曾用过“楠神”这个苗字*，如今看来，大约正是与它有关。

但他刚看它几眼，心里便莫名地生出抵触之情。那光暗的交界仿佛就是现世与隐世的分野，有妖魔蛰伏，磨牙吮血，要将他吞噬进去。

说到底，即便是庇护武家的八幡神，又真的会眷顾他么？他既没有切腹自尽，也没有上阵去拼杀到底，已经彻底背弃了武士的荣誉。狼狈的丧家犬，不受神谴就应该感激涕零了吧？

可就是……不甘心啊。

逃离本丸那时也是。总觉得自己还有更为宏伟的功业要去追求，于是，一想到会死在这里，就无比地愤恨和委屈。

尚未加冠的长发披散在肩头，抖动着，簌簌作响。

凭什么我不能活下去？凭什么不是我活下去？

少年咬紧了牙关，慢慢直起身体，向前迈出踉跄的步伐。

越是靠近，那树影就越发阴沉，如有实质般压向头顶。带血的汗珠成串滴落，几乎瞬间就渗进了土里，仿佛饲喂着某些……相当饥渴、相当贪恋着人世的东西。

停下！他体内的警钟轰响，尖叫，甚至转为哀求。停下吧，不要再往前……

然而，从神木的后方，有另一个声音响起。低哑又温柔，却丝毫不弱于警钟。

“来吧。过来吧。你不会后悔的……后悔也晚啦。”

于是，少年便绕过了神木，也绕过了拜殿和玉垣，径直走向本殿、走向他绝对无法抗拒的命运。

本殿的门上扣着锁，但木门本身早已在漫长且无人看顾的时光中腐朽，以少年的清瘦体格，很容易就钻进了一道裂隙。

——并且在随后的一霎，如遭雷殛似的，定在了那里。

光照已经非常微弱了，不过再怎么看，这里也没有理应是三位一体的八幡神。他的面前只有一座神龛，也只供奉着一具铠甲。

一具徒有空壳，便尊贵如神的铠甲。和平常得见的那些，差别就像是天和地、月亮和甲鱼那样；没有连绵编缀的无数薄片，而仅仅是在喉轮到胸甲上缘叠了几层青金，再往下便是一色的纯白。肃冷得像骸骨，又皎洁得像满月。让人只是远望，就连膝盖都开始颤抖，不由自主地想要倾身跪拜，匍匐亲吻那修长美丽的战靴。

聆听我吧。

回应我吧。

归顺我吧。

我所崇信的力量啊……

他呢喃着。嘴唇在青金的棱角上厮磨。直到流下了血，疼痛才唤回神智，让他猛地抬头。

就有金色的眼瞳蓦然亮起，自头盔下空洞的暗影里，与他四目相对。

“是你惊醒了我？”

迥异于金瞳的威严可怖，那是个仿佛已经沉睡了数百年、并还想再睡下去一样的，透着浓浓倦怠的嗓音。明明居高临下，带着雷霆般的嗡鸣，语气却像在说“求你放过我吧今儿是休息日啊”：“这次又要我做什么？还是征服天下么？”

如此重磅的内容，却又轻描淡写，好像只是要赶早去买哪种稍为稀罕的菓子。

少年怔怔地仰望着祂，狭长的眼眸渐渐睁大，便迸射出狂热与迷恋的焰光，将先前的茫然和疏离感一扫而尽，仿佛不出声地问着：“那样的事，原来也可以实现么？”

甲胄中的形体逐渐清晰，凝聚成一张极度消瘦也极度英俊的面孔，将金瞳敛在眼睑之后，沉默地点了下头。

“那便为我而实现吧。”少年停顿片刻，似乎脑海里突然闯入了绝妙的念头，就忍不住愉快地微笑。

因为还趴在地上，地面传导的震动亦格外明显。

追兵已至。

“八幡神——弓箭之神、武家的守护神，是吗？天下的八幡神社，恐怕有数万之多，而你，只是我一个人的武神。”他说，“我的……武神骑士。” 

他站了起来。将神前供奉的梓弓与破魔矢抄进手里，一边返身步出殿门，一边挣脱了左侧的衣袖。

踏足。构身。上箭。

起弓。

腥风渐近，箭尾的铃铛就发出悦耳的清鸣，明明没有箭头，却仍像是急于扑食的猎犬，起劲地摇晃着尾巴，只等主人一声号令。

“看着挺像回事的吧？不知怎么就会了。我想这说不定就是我的才能。”少年头也不回地说，“也向我展示一下吧，你的‘才能’。”

于是，风向改变了。

仿佛猛虎在午睡中不情愿地睁眼那样，从身后飘来幽微的叹息，近在咫尺，又恍如隔世。

白银和青金的铠甲搭上他的手臂，裹住他的十指，缓缓拉开这一轮半月，直到箭杆触及右颊。有冰蓝色的流光缠绕上去，不带温度，却跃动如火；盘旋到顶，便凭空生成了锋锐的箭镞，冲着进入视野的猩红阵笠，射出。

洞穿头颅。

余下两人惊怒，然而惊呼抑或怒喝尚未出口，另两支羽箭便从他们张开的齿间贯入。

楠神流·速射·二星连珠！

弓弦高速震荡，在少年指间和脸侧都留下了伤口，但他苍白的皮肤上反而浮现出潮红，抬起眼，喜悦便跟上了眉梢：“好，很好……可是，还不够啊，不够。”

请展现给我更多吧！那目光倾诉着。相较于祈求，倒更像不容分说的命令。连弓箭的角度也要因之转移，由平射变成指向天空。

三箭不够，那么就七箭！

接连不断地，色泽更浅、接近于青白的光点呼啸而去，便犹如传说中能够主宰死亡的北斗，令无边星野也为之摇撼，并纷落如雨，压过了原本的火光。

每一滴“雨”，都属于最初七箭的分支，都将带走一条乃至数条生命。

——楠神流至为隐秘的禁术，“钉头七箭书”。

松弦的一瞬，铠甲中的形体便崩出数百道蛛网般的裂痕。随着城中数百名兵士齐齐倒地，却又好像吸收着他们的魂灵一样，逐一恢复如初。

俨然是某种邪恶而诡异的仪典。

凌马却如同见证神迹，甚至舍不得眨眼，更不知过了多久才肯回头。看到那张裂痕尚未褪尽的面容，也像是瞧着毕生的珍宝，心满意足，便发出了由衷的赞叹。

“真是梦幻般美好的景象啊。”

以废墟般的故乡为背景，泽芽山城的新主面容欢畅，像是憧憬着未来：“这样一来，就只能去另寻领地了吧？”

或许是太过得意，抑或拂面的风太过肃杀，竟然笑着笑着就呛咳起来，喷出了星星点点的血。

也是这一刻才意识到——自己的右臂，抬不动了。死气沉沉地垂着，呈现略微扭曲的姿态。

并不痛。或者说，已经失去了包含疼痛在内的一切感觉。连带着高涨的情绪，似乎也在一点一点退潮，一点一点从身体上剥离。

“原来是竹中半兵卫那种病弱鬼才的人设吗……”他又笑了几声，用左手抹了抹嘴，“那也没办法。只好更抓紧时间啦……”

就此拟定了计划。

无人反对。

也无人赞成。

白色的武神无动于衷，只负责扮演一尊庄严殊胜的造像。双眸在暗夜中宛如金色的琉璃，又或者是直接贴上了金箔那样，完全无法判断聚焦在什么地方。

不言。不听。不看。

凌马不自觉地伸手，在那片眉庇到半颊间的空隙里，碰到了一小片像白瓷、也像绢布……唯独不似活人的皮肤。

那短暂到一念也不及产生的接触间，或许他停顿了，又或许没有，终归是一擦而过；指尖的一小道血痕留在眼睫垂落的阴影之下，便映衬得那容貌从沉冷中透出艳丽来。

却仍然称不上生动。

不止是一具铠甲。

但区别也不大。

“这样……才对啊！”

少年人的脸上露出不合年龄的辛酸和欣慰，一副感动到要落泪的样子：“早该这样了……本来，你就不需要有任何意见的。”

无须思考，无须纠结，也无须因之痛苦。就这样为我而战，多好啊。

（下） 

天亮了。

战极家最后的家督意气风发地收拢旧部，又雇了些佣兵，和他的武神骑士一同踏上了征伐之路。

一月之内，连下三城。

过程很简单。只需要找片地势稍高的空场，张开阵幕，支起马扎坐上去，堂而皇之地挑衅。对方若受激出阵，铠甲最华丽、盔饰最夸张的将领们便会被弓箭挨个点名；若拒不出战，也无非是再来一次钉头七箭书。

时间就好像在加速流逝。

沐浴着血与火，以及失败者悲愤的咒骂，少年的身材几乎是肉眼可见地抽长，然而乌黑的长发中也多出了一缕银白；竟像是被无形的死亡追赶着，而且就快被追上一般，透露着深重的不祥。

在他身后的幔幕，以及兵士们背后的靠旗上，无数树形的纹章随风招展。五根无花无叶、仿佛已近枯朽、却依旧苍劲而顽固的枝条向上伸开，像一把箭矢，也像一顶南蛮式样的王冠；远远看着，就仿佛战极家那棵御神木的浓荫也跟着蔓延到了此处……甚至，还在继续扩张。

要升到众神的玉座之上，成为这个世界的新王。

令整幅天穹，都为之一暗。

于是，有另一个庞大而阴暗的形体被惊动了，向东投来震怒的一瞥。

仅仅是心念一动，就跨过了千里，降临在战场之上，显化为一具古奥森严的铁甲，主体是令人望而生畏、如堕渊薮的苍黑，但又装点着夺目的淡金与暗红。每块小札都竖起嶙峋的棘刺，宛若怒张的龙鳞，稍有摩擦，便发出好像能直接挫碎人骨的嘶鸣；尖顶的桃形兜上更是支棱着一尺多高的角形肋立，狰狞得有如妖鬼。

战极家的部属自不用说，一时间就连对面也跪了满地，颤栗着，恭迎某位至为暴戾的君主。

魔王啊……请漠视我等蝼蚁，顾自讨伐值得一战的强敌吧……

恐怕都怀着这样的心声。

那魔物似是不屑地冷哼，又像是无奈施恩于臣民一样，往前迈出。区区一步，便改变了方圆百尺的地形。

于左脚的落点，大地哀嚎着皲裂，沉陷，形成足以吞没整个军阵的深坑。

再踏下右脚的时候，就好像要连天一起扯破。

星辰倾落！

无数枝条扭动着，疯狂生长，交织成一顶遮天蔽日的华盖，将白昼强行改换为黑夜。白色的武神再度挽弓，引浩荡星河为弦，其中能量汹涌，源源不断生成新的箭镞。一时间漫天长虹划过，封锁了任何一寸可供腾挪的空间。

避无可避。

对方却也不避，只是迈步，挥拳！

从左到右，星野整个被扫出一片空缺，天河几乎断流。作为代价，那条挥出的手臂也寸寸裂开，仿佛高热的铁水瞬间冻结一样，变成了扭曲到奇诡的姿态。

天地间回荡着剧痛的嘶吼，却又像早有预料一般，黑甲的魔王伸出右手，生生扯下了报废的左臂。

露出萦绕黑气的白骨。

捏成齑粉，再重塑。

最后得到的是一柄死灰色的长枪。

仿佛从它现形的一刻，万物便无可挽回地开始衰朽。

凌马又呛咳起来——这一次格外狠，甚至咳出了像是脏器碎片的东西，猩红的颜色一如魔王的眼瞳。那眉目形状细长而尖刻，分明是似曾相识的。

“梦该醒了……”同样似曾相识的嗓音冷冷道。

随即挥枪横扫，白骑士的梓弓应声而断！

弓体和星河之弦同时一分两半，却又分别幻化为直剑和盾牌。武神骑士低吼，双手划出完美的弧线，恰似盾面所镶嵌的琉璃月轮。

不退反进！

单论武技他明显更强，然而对面毫不在意防守，只管挺枪突刺——那俨然已经是带有法则性的武器了。哪怕只是擦过，也能让青金的盾牌、乃至骑士的本体上，爆开大片的冰裂纹。

魔王咆哮着，就像是审判的洪钟，宣告了世界的终末：

“……你也该死了！”

战极教授哇地喷出一大口血。

肋骨基本全断了。左数第四根刺进了心脏——如果还有人给他验尸的话，绝对会优先把这一处列为致命伤。

“我说怎么美好得像梦……还真就是死前的美梦啊。”

面前仍是头角峥嵘的魔君，但他已然从谵妄回到现实，胸口的痛感尤其真，像是被一整个鼠式坦克集团军碾过。

古人说人间五十年不过下天一昼夜，而这失去意识的短短数秒，竟然也真的像经历了另一种人生一样。

虽然也被导向了最恶的结局……

梦境里参天的巨树骤然摇晃起来，像是被灭世的风暴卷入。毛细血管般密集的根须狂乱挣扎，像垂死者痉挛虚张的手，无比地贪婪而又绝望，仍试图将整颗星球都握进掌中……却终究被扯离地面，顺带着确实埋藏在树下的尸体。

——那是他自己。

树身轰然翻倒，砸在了地上，便散作亿万浮灰。枝杈上连接的虚假国度也随之崩毁，宛如泡沫；其中最后破碎的一个，映出了白色骑士的幻影。

本应如同凛冽的月光那般高高在上，如今却和烛火一样，也到了熄灭的边缘。

天才的研究者嘴角一阵抽搐，从尘埃里，竭力扬起了嘲讽的笑容。

要以这样的姿态去见那个人……也真是不相上下的丢脸啊。

“然而……”

心脏艰难地搏动，将残存的血液泵向四肢。支撑着他爬起。

被并非自身造就的怪物杀死，依旧……免谈！

他大笑，送出诅咒，以调整好的角度栽过栏杆。

闭上眼瞳。

就回归了原初那片无光的深海。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *号的苗字就简单理解成姓氏也没关系；总之是强行玩梗，因为教授的演员在跟铠武同年的牙狼第三季里同样演了个弓兵，叫楠神哀空吏，家传的楠神流以速射闻名……后面的钉头七箭书则纯属胡扯（灵感来源：《天启预报》266章）  
> 再扯远一点的话，吴岛兄弟分别也在第二季和第三季打过一集酱油，要不是实在难编到一起，我还真想给这一家三口（×）搞个牙狼世界paro来着……


End file.
